


The Dancing Queen

by Laughoutloud25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughoutloud25/pseuds/Laughoutloud25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for every mistake I made. Apparently reading is a lot easier than writing :)<br/>If you want you can show me my mistakes in comments and I promise I'll fix them.<br/>Thank you for reading <3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The discovery

It was the first day of summer in the streets of Paris. You could see the children outside playing and enjoying the end of school. Marinette was in her room drawing a sketch of a dress. It was a little white dress with red flowers on it.  
-What do you think Tikki? She showed the drawing to her kwami, do you think it should be little longer or should it be an A line dress, I'm horrible at this!  
-Marinette stop being so judgmental of yourself. I think that it should be A line, don't worry you are doing great!  
-Am I?  
_ Of course! You can save Paris every day but you can't believe in yourself, look at your drawings they are amazing!  
-Thanks Tikki!  
-De rien!*  
Marinette smiled.While drawing her thoughts went to the opposite direction:  
-What do you think Adrien is doing right now?  
-Probably having some fencing classes or posing for photographers.  
-Oh, I don't know how am i going to survive this summer. but at least I have Alya and unfortunately I have Chat Noir.  
-Don't forget you also have a chance to work with Jagged Stone again!  
-Yes it's great, you're right Tikki I have to stop thinking about him.  
-Great now go downstairs, eat your lunch and stop working so hard.  
-Okay at least there are no akumas today.  
She went downstairs. Her parents were watching the news on France 2. She was just pouring water into the glass when she heard the presenter say:  
-Breaking news there was a new akuma attack on Champs Elysee the akumatized person is making people dance.  
Marinette spilled the water all over the table.  
-Oh no! She wiped the water and started putting her shoes on.  
-Where are you going Marinette?  
-I'm sorry I have to go see Alya immediately!  
-But you didn't even finish your lunch.  
-I'll eat there I just have to go! Bye!  
She exited the room fast and went to a closest hidden place.  
-Tikki transforme-moi!  
She took her yoyo and called Chat Noir  
-Chat where are you?  
-I'm in Avenue George V I'll be right there.  
-OK then  
-You didn't even say hello to me are you surprised by this 'twist' of events?  
-That's the worst pun you ever made!  
-I know i should get a-cat-emy award!  
-I take it back...  
She turned off the screen and went strait to the Champs Elysee. When she came there, there were a lot of people dancing. Some were dancing tango,salsa,waltz,mazurka and others were in a more modern kind like break dancing,free-styling and jazz.  
-Doesn't this look like a mewsical?  
-Not really the time for that!  
They saw Chloe Bourgeois walking towards them:  
-Chloe what happened? they both said.  
-Wait, you know her? again, they said it at the same time.  
-Of course I do she's the major's daughter, and we helped her earlier, both responded quickly and scared.  
-Will you two stop?!  
-I'm sorry,said ladybug.  
-Me too.  
-Great! I was having my dance and singing lessons for the first time, i guess my teacher knows both, and she said that i need more practice and I DON'T NEED IT I'm a natural talent!!!!!! I told my daddy about it. He HAD to fire her and i guess that she got mad or something. But I didn't do anything!  
-Of course you didn't...  
-Now STOP HER WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!  
-Yeah I'm on it, said Cat.  
-Me too.  
-How much I hate spoiled kids!  
-Well I think we both know she's a huge fan remember her akumatization?  
-Yes for a moment I forgot that we have helped her.  
-I think she's very unique, and hard to forget.  
-Whatever, let's just get this done.  
The akuma was dancing beautifully and graciously for a moment Ladybug forgot she's a villain. until she started singing from the sound of her voice everyone started dancing. Even Chat and Ladybug. And as lucky as she was, she got tango.  
-What's going on, tell me we are not under the spell!  
-Unfortunately my lady, we are.  
-But we are supposed to save the dancers not join them!  
-Can't you just enjoy the moment.  
-No Chat I can't! We have to stop this somehow!  
-How? I can't control my arms and legs.  
Meanwhile the Dancing Queen as she called herself was talking to Hawkmoth:  
-Take their miraculouses now! And whole Paris will be yours!  
-Yes Hawkmoth.  
-She danced her way to the couple:  
-Ladybug can you please give me your miraculous.  
-No chance.  
-Then I'll take it from you.  
-So unexpected.  
She turned to Chat:  
-How can we stop dancing?  
-Maybe just finish the dance?  
-No, you must be perfect while dancing, sweeties. For example, you are dancing tango, it has to be strong,passionate,sharp and when it is perfect the spell will be broken, said the Dancing Queen.  
-You aren't really bright aren't you? said Chat.  
-My goal isn't to keep you dancing, it is to make you dance perfectly,so do it!  
Dancing Queen take their miraculouses now!  
-When they are finished dancing, I want all Paris dancing perfectly.  
-OK My lady you heard her you have to be en pointe!  
-I'll try my best.  
Chat started dancing carefully and punctually every step was as perfect as it could be but it didn't seem he tried hard.  
-Where did you learn to dance like that? Ladybug said.  
-Took a few classes, nothing special.  
-The black cat is good but the Bug isn't giving her best!said The Dancing Queen  
-What do you want me to do?  
-Be more passionate, imagine that in front of you is the love of your life and dance like every moment is your last.  
-Will you stop giving advises and take their miraculouses! said Hawkmoth.  
-Not until she's perfect.  
Strangely, he couldn't hurt her like the others. That was one of the signs that his power is fading, he had to get all miraculouses before it's too late.  
Ladybug knew she must try hard. She imagined Adrien in front of her. She remembered the time when he gave her the umbrella she remembered Chloe having so much faith in her she remembered everyone that believed in her.  
-I can do this, she said.  
She looked into Chat's eyes, they were also green and his hair was also blonde, at that moment they were one person. She was lost in those eyes.  
-Perfect now do the ending! the voice of the Dancing Queen woke her up from her dreams.  
Again she concentrated.Chat was looking at her confused, while doing the last move he came closer to her and almost whispered:  
-My lady, I love you.  
She was speechless for a moment, and then someone came close. She felt them taking her earrings and in the flash of red light her mask was gone.


	2. The begging of something big

_Is this really happening?_ was the first thought that went through her mind.  
_After all the villains we have fought and all the times I was so close to loosing, is this how they discover who I am?_  
She looked around. In front of her was Chat, his eyes wide open, he looked surprised.  
_Why is this so unbelievable to him? Does he know me in normal life?_  
-Look who we have here, little Dupain-Cheng girl, said a familiar voice. She didn't know where it was coming from but she was listening carefully.  
-Listen, both of you. Now that I know ladybugs identity this will be easy. The day of final battle will be soon but don't think that I will stop attacking until then.Everyday an akuma will come but when the final day comes nothing is going to prepare you. And now, Chat Noir would you be kind enough to show us your identity. Your lady did, so I think there's no more reason to hide. We all know she is stronger than you. Don't we?  
-Don't listen to him, Marinette said, you're as important as I am. And don't you dare to show him your identity,as long as he doesn't know it, we have the advantage.  
-My lady do you think I would do something like that. And don't worry about my confidence I know I'm pawless!  
She smiled. It wasn't funny, actually at this moment she would love to be at her room at her table drawing sketches, but she couldn't and she smiled loving the fact that the reveal didn't change anything. Maybe he doesn't know her in real life?  
But then she realized, Hawkmoth does. And she probably knows him. Hawkmoth is someone she knows and he can attack without her knowing.  
-So I guess that's a no. Well you would've made this day more interesting for all of us. but as I said you aren't that important.  
Now my little friends I want to say good bye before we meet again...  
And his voice disappeared. The Dancing queen was prepared to attack again. They both knew they can't just let her sing again or at least they can't hear it.  
_What can I use to cover my ears. Do I have anything in my bag?_  
She opened the little pink bag she always had with her and started searching. Then she saw her headphones. _Okay this could actually work_ she put them on. _But what about Chat_ She turned around and saw Nino. He was looking at her confused.Actually whole Champs Elysee was looking at her confused but she didn't care. As always Nino was wearing headphones and she knew he must have more of them.  
-Nino do you have an extra pair of headphones?  
-Of..of what?  
-Headphones?!  
-Yeah sure in my backpack just a moment.  
He gave her two pair of headphones, not sure why she new that the other pair will be useful.  
-Chat here you are, she said giving them to him.  
-For what pair of ears?  
And then she remembered he had four years. It was the strange but she couldn't think about that. It surely wasn't the strangest thing about today.  
-Here you are for both of them.  
-Thanks.  
At the exact second he put his headphones on the Dancing Queen started singing again.  
-We were lucky, Marinette said.  
-What?  
-I said we were lucky!  
He just gave her confused look.  
-Never mind, she added. Marinette knew she has to transform if she want's to be of any use right now.  
Again she looked in her little bag, luckily she had a small package of biscuits in it.  
-Tikki I have biscuits!  
But Tikki was dancing, it looked like some African dance.  
-Not you too! You don't even have ears!  
She put her fingers around Tikki's head hoping that somehow Tikki will stop dancing. And she did.  
-Finally, now take biscuits.  
-Take what?  
She was so sick of yelling so she just put the biscuits in Tikki's mouth.When Tikki recovered Marinette just yelled:  
-Tikki transforme-moi!  
And after a second she was Ladybug again.  
-Chat! the akuma is in her shoes. Take her shoes off!  
-I can't her you!  
-What did you say?  
-I can't hear you stop speaking!  
She knew they can't speak like this anymore. So she pointed to her lips.  
Making them move she said:  
READ FROM MY LIPS.  
And it seemed like he finally got the message:  
OKAY  
Relieved because of the fact that she can now communicate with him she added:  
THE AKUMA IS IN HER SHOES!  
He just nodded. As fast as he could he tried to catch the Dancing Queen. But she was dancing so fast that he couldn't. The situation seemed hopeless. There was only one thing they could use to stop her-Lucky Charm.  
-Lucky Charm, Ladybug said and in front of her a microphone appeared.  
-A microphone? What am I supposed to do with a microphone?  
But then she remembered how much of an awful singer Chat was when Princess Fragrance made him sing.  
CHAT TAKE THE MICROPHONE!  
WHY?  
YOU'RE GOING TO SING  
OKAY MARINETTE  
_Did he just say her real name? No it was probably just My Lady. Why is it so strange when he calls her like that_  
Chat started singing and everyone in the street stopped dancing. And started covering their ears. Using the fact that the Dancing Queen isn't paying attention and is just as confused as everyone else she jumped and took her shoes.  
_But how am I going to destroy them?_  
But then she heard the word she knew too good:  
CATACLYSM  
The shoes were destroyed and the little akuma flew out of them.  
She took her yoyo and develized it.  
When both of them put their headphones off she asked him:  
-Why did you use cataclysm?  
-Well today is the day of breaking rules.  
-But not like that!  
-Nothing happened.  
-But something could happen and then we would be in trouble.  
-Marinette you didn't say anything about what I said earlier.  
-I don't know what to say. It just all happened too fast. But you don't seemed surprised.  
-But I am. I knew it has to be someone i know but I didn't know I would be so lucky.  
-You know me?  
-Yes.  
-What is it today, you know me Hawkmoth knows me and I don't know anyone.  
His ring beeped.  
-Well are you ready to find out?  
She looked at him pale. So what if she does find out. It can't be worse than it already is. And of all the people she knew there's no one that she hates(except Chloe) so maybe knowing Chat in normal life can't be bad.  
-I am, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for every mistake I made. Apparently reading is a lot easier than writing :)  
> If you want you can show me my mistakes in comments and I promise I'll fix them.  
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Is it possible?

Ladybug looked at his ring, he had only two minutes left.  
-How do we know each other? she asked.  
-Why spoil the fun?  
-Please.  
-Let's just say we are friends.  
-So from school?  
-Yes.  
Still she couldn't remember. Almost all children from her school were akumatized. Maybe not few of them. But again her mind was blank.  
-Marinette when you find out who I am, will that change something?  
-Depends on who you are.  
-But this is me, my real identity doesn't matter. At school I act different. I should be a perfect boy with no flaws. But that is just because I have to act nice to stay there.  
Ring beeped again, one minute left.  
She looked in his eyes. It was so confusing. This was all too familiar. A boy that never went to school before. No friends. The perfect one. Beautiful green eyes, blond hair... Maybe, just maybe it could happen. Maybe the boy who liked her all the time is the one she likes. But it was too much of a coincidence. Too much of luck. It can't be. How did she miss that?  
And then before the final beep she leaned forward. It was some magic that made her do it. Like they were opposites attracting each other. Like yin and yang they fit perfectly. The good luck and the bad luck. It didn't matter who the person behind the mask was. It could be Adrien , it could be anyone. She didn't like the name she liked the person. Their lips touched, and something like electricity went through both of them. The feeling that comes when two pieces are finally connected. Paws on his ring disappeared. They separated shortly just enough for her to look at him.

-Adrien? It is you! You are Chat.It all makes sense...  
Her checks became red. All this time it was him. The puns, the smirks every single part was so clear and yet so unthinkable.  
-Well who did you expect?  
She smiled. It was true. Who did she expect? No one else would make sense.  
And then from her bag Tikki and Plagg came out.  
-Finally! I never understood that hiding thing. I'm glad it's over, said Plagg.  
-Of course you didn't, there's nothing else but Camembert in your little head.  
-it helps! At least I don't eat chocolate chip cookies.  
-Uh! i don't want to talk to you.  
-You never do.  
Marinette smiled. So their kwamis did know each other. And it looked like they weren't best friends.  
-You know sometimes I miss Nooroo he's so god and nice and you are always so mean.  
-Well then go see him!  
-You know I can't do that.  
-Why not? asked Marinette  
-He serves Hawkmoth.  
-Oh yes Hawkmoth. Adrien we must tell Master Fu what happened. About the final battle he'll help us.  
-Who is Master Fu?  
-He's the person that gave us our miraclouses and our powers.  
-Well then what are we waiting for?  
-Tikki take us there.  
-I know the way too, said Plagg.  
-Well you aren't us trustworthy as Tikki is, said Adrien.  
-You don't even know her!  
-I know you.  
The went to the master Fu's house. Before entering Adrien gave her his hand and she took it. They entered the room slowly. Sitting on the floor was Master Fu. Smiling.  
-Welcome Chat Noir and Ladybug.  
They looked at each other. At that moment they both knew:  
**Together, they can do anything.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am stealing from origins episodes but never mind. Please comment and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
